


Memories

by delorita



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Another entry for the "everyone but Face challenge". This is a story I wanted to write since I saw the movie for the first time but I always got distractred by Face's strong presence. Disturbing war images in one sentence. Again, thanks <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://loves-books.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://loves-books.livejournal.com/"></a><b>loves_books</b> for beta reading.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another entry for the "everyone but Face challenge". This is a story I wanted to write since I saw the movie for the first time but I always got distractred by Face's strong presence. Disturbing war images in one sentence. Again, thanks [](http://loves-books.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://loves-books.livejournal.com/)**loves_books** for beta reading.

“Everybody has met Mr. Murdock.”

The tall, silver haired dude called to his two crazy friends, removing the Ranger dude from my personal space. Shit, that Mohawk guy had a strong grip.

I wasn’t sure what was going on at all with these Americans who had just brought a bit of fun into the boredom of that rat hole of a hospital.

“Look at me son,” the sexy dude said to me, carrying a heavy aura of authority around him, and I immediately started to stand taller, more to attention.

“I’m told you’re a hell of a chopper pilot.”

This statement totally perplexed me and I stared at him for a few seconds, blending out the comments of protest of the other two who were with him.

“The best, sir.” I stammered, sensing an unbelievable chance all of a sudden, “I’m a real soldier. I’m a Ranger, baby!” I yelled to the other two in the hallway.

“I’m a Ranger, sir,” I repeated more seriously, glancing up into those trusting blue eyes. I’d not seen someone look at me like that in a _very_ long time.

“That’s good enough for me.” Authority dude confirmed.

I thought I was dreaming.

“You have been released into our care and reinstated, Captain.”

I what?? Reinstated? Captain??

I couldn’t do anything but salute the man I had just fallen in love with at first sight.

“Thank you, sir.” I barely got the words out. My head was spinning with the enormity of the situation, barely grasping what was going on. One part of me still thought I was hallucinating because of my meds.

“Let’s get the hell out of here.” The man in charge ordered and with that my new life began.

+++++

Five years later

John has finally fallen asleep with his head on my chest while I remember our very first meeting. We really have become lovers and right now I don’t dare to pull my fingers out of his hair, don’t dare to move at all. His leg is thrown across mine and one arm holds me so tightly towards him that I can barely breathe.

Face pokes his head through the slightly ajar door and I give him a careful thumbs up. He mirrors the gesture and softly closes the door, going off with BA to their own distracting party at one of the downtown clubs.

I can’t sleep either after the mission we’ve just gone through, so I love to lie here and indulge my busy mind in memories that shove the dark thoughts of dead children and slaughtered women aside.

John’s grip anchors me and I know mine does the same for him.

_After two years of dancing around each other, of secret glances and agony about DADT, our extreme craziness had finally brought us together. We could read each other’s minds on a gone to shit mission where BA and Face were about to get shot and we rescued them in the very last second._

We’d celebrated a bit too hard and the Colonel had grabbed me at one point and declared, “James, I think I love you...” and had kissed me on the mouth. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Face and BA fist bump and giggle, and as soon as I had gotten over my shock I took advantage of the Bossman’s drunken state and kissed him back fiercely. I mean, who wouldn’t?

The next days were a bit awkward because we couldn’t really remember the details.

Face and BA kept nudging me about it, “You gotta tell him. You love him too, man!”

“He’s our superior officer.” I protested weakly, but they shoved me towards his bedroom door (in a house…god, Facey had outdone himself with that Hacienda) … and even knocked.

“Tell him. He made the first move after all!”

“He was drunk…”

“Don’t you know that saying? Kids and drunk people say the truth?”

And with that I was in his room, where he sat on the bed, head in his large hands, shoulders slumped down.

“What is it, Captain?”

He’d asked distractedly and my heart broke for him and I just knelt before him, took his hands from his head and looked at him with the most earnest expression I could muster.

His silver-blue eyes bored into mine and he tried to pull his hands away but I wouldn’t let him.

I mouthed I love you too, because the words didn’t want to come out loud.

And suddenly we were kissing again….

“James?”

“Ja, Liebling? Was ist?” (Yes, sweetheart, what’s up?)

He struggles to come up on his elbows, trying not to wince because of his injured ribs, looking at me and I finally let go of his hair and place my fingers on his wonderfully scratchy jaw instead.

“Versuche zu schlafen, Liebling.” (Try to sleep) He answers me in perfect German and we grin at each other.

“I’m trying.”

He says nothing but captures my mouth with his warm, gentle lips and kisses me until I really fall asleep.

F I N 


End file.
